warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BloodAngels Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Blood Drinkers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blade bane (Talk) 01:53, April 28, 2010 My story I don't play tabletop but I read the Blood Angel books. So my facts are straight and I have them at hand to verify information if there is an issue please post it here and I will double check my sources. I cover blood angels and Saguinius heraldy chapters. Re:Adminship If you wish to receive administrator rights, I would recommend you request them from the other administrator, Montonius, here. I have very little time I am able to devote to this site, and as such it would be wrong to make a judgement on the quality of a contributor. Talk to him, and see how things go. Thanks for contacting me, Blade bane Administratorship I am sorry, I will not be granting you administrator rights at this time as I would need to see far more evidence of your editing abilities and dedication to the site than is apparent currently. Also, I would need to instruct you in the enforcement of the new standards and article formats that I have erected to increase the quality of the Wiki since I became the everyday Administrator. However, I have unlocked the Space Wolves page for you to edit. When you have completed your edits on that page, please inform me. Also, if you come across a page you would like to edit that has been administrator-locked, simply request that I unlock it and inform me when you have completed your edits. This wiki has suffered from rampant vandalism and even hacking of our source code in recent weeks and so the articles that were vandalized the most have been and will remain administrator-locked for the immediate future. This will slow down the editing process and I apologize for it, but it is a necessity at this time to prevent significant damage. Montonius 05:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I understand completely too much fluff and bias material are coming out. Hehehe I guess it's all in due time. Wulfen BAFan, I disagree with a lot of the stuff you have posted about the Wulfen on the Space Wolves page. 1. The Canis Helix that turns Space Wolves into Wulfen is not a sure thing. It does not "ultimately changes them into large wolves." What it does is turn them into a half-wolf creature (a Wulfen) during their trial. It causes them to grow long fangs and yellow eyes. SOME of the Space Wolves lose control during battle and are said to have the "Mark of the Wulfen," where they fight with elongated claws and teeth. The only time that the Space Wolves turn into full wolves is when exposed to large amounts of Warp Energy (such as the 13th Company in the Eye of the Warp. In this case, it is not a chaotic mutation, but rather a defensive mechanism (you got this partially right later on, but there are still no proven instances of Space Wolves turning into full wolves). The books (specifically the Eye of Terror Codex) suggests that by succumbing to the curse, their resistance to the mutating warp energy is strengthened. However, not all Space Wolves change. Some go their entire, long life without anything more noticable than yellow eyes and long fangs and an unquenchable thirst for ale. 2. "While some are not as lucky as to fully change into wolves but get stuck midway turning them into a half-man half-wolf monstrosity or Wulfen" The Space Wolves do not consider this to be lucky. There is also no proof that they turn into full wolves. It is strongly hinted by Magnus in the book, but please remember that he is a Daemon Prince of the Lord of Lies. It is completely not true that the Fenris Wolves are all changed space marines, as Leman Russ was raised by two of them. Before Leman Russ, there was no Canis Helix. No Canis Helix means no Wulfen. No Wulfen means no wolves. 3. "The Space Wolves are big bunch of hypocrites as they once called those afflicted by the flesh-change of the thousand sons as monsters not seeing the ones already in their midst." This seems like an unneccesary attack. Obviously you are a Blood Angels fan, but that does not excuse you calling other chapters hypocrites. The Space Wolves do not consider themselves hypocrites (though really, who does). Perhaps the hypocritical nature of the Wulfen is the opinion held by some members of the Imperium. The truth, though, is that while the ones they called "monsters" were chaotically tainted and mutated, while the Canis Helix is a gift from the primarch and not a warp-born mutation at all. Similar to how the Blood Angels suffer from the Black Rage: the Rage bears similarities to the blood lust felt by followers of Khorne, but the Black Rage is hardly spawned by the dark god. 4. "Though normal Space Wolves sometimes use individual Wulfen in battle, the 13th Company use entire packs" Wrong. Simply wrong. Outside of the 13th company, the Space Wolves use soldiers who have the MARK of the Wulfen. That is, they succumb to their feral nature in the heat of battle, but they are not full Wulfen. Those usually escape to the hinterlands of Fenris, or are locked up or put down by their brothers. 5. "Players wishing to field a 13th Company army can use the Blood Angels codex, but using Space Wolf models instead. The Blood Angels Death Company can also be used to represent the Wulfen." This Wikia is for facts (as much as that means in a fictional world), but this is pure opinion. I have a 13th company that I modeled using the Space Wolves codex. I have a friend who runs one using the Tyranid codex. Please keep your opinions on your page. Killawatt 07:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Space Wolves I am not happy with your edits to the Space Wolf page BloodAngelsFan. I agree with each of the criticisms made by Killawatt. This wiki is not intended for you to place unsubstantiated opinions in the place of fact. I have removed the offending material and reformatted the page, keeping the portions of your edit that were legitimate. In the future, if you wish to edit any of the core pages of this Wiki that are administrator-locked, you will first provide me with an explanation of what you intend to add or change. Montonius 09:34, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Please allow me to defend myself Monotonius. Argument 1, 4 & 5 of Killawatt Thee data was already ther and I just reorganized it please look into it. I did not know this was wrong but I just copy pasted it from the original Space Wolves page. Let me repeat I did not place it there I just organized all the data concerning to Wulfen from the entire page. Argument 2 Well I maybe wrong here but we never really know but it is not stated in the Codex that Russ was raised by Wolves but by tribesmen who found him. Can you link the material that says "Russ was raised by wolves" ? I'll take back everything. Argument 3 The thousand sons flesh change was caused by a faulty gene seed maybe purposely created by the Emperor. A psyker uses warp powers, a librarian is a psyker and looking into the other legions their librarians are not affected by the flesh change when using their powers. Yes it may be caused by using warp power but compared to the other legions the Thousand Sons have a faulty geneseed causing them to turn into monstrous creatures. The argument is that the Wulfen are still coidnsered to be monstrous to the Imperium yes it may be a gift but to others its a curse. I guess I could have placed that alongside what I posted. A page should not be all about the positives but should have negatives.